The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device is considered to be an important factor in electronic industry because of its small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. A semiconductor device may be categorized as any one of a semiconductor memory device that stores logic data, a semiconductor logic device that processes operations of logic data, and a hybrid semiconductor device that has both memory and logic elements. A semiconductor device has been increasingly required for high integration with the advanced development of the electronic industry. For example, a semiconductor device has been increasingly requested for high reliability, high speed, and/or multifunction. A semiconductor device is gradually complicated and highly integrated to meet these requested characteristics.